


The Dragon’s Daughter

by Dragon901



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon901/pseuds/Dragon901
Summary: Daenerys gets sold off to Khal Drogo, a Dothraki warlord, by her power hungry older brother Viserys. What happens?
Relationships: Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Being Sold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Viserys talk about Daenerys future husband Khal Drogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Game of Thrones AU.
> 
> I do not own Game of Thrones 
> 
> Thank you and reviews are well appreciated.

Looking out of the window of the bathing house of Magister Illyrio Manse I felt a sense of calm. Everything seemed to be at peace. “Daenerys! Daenerys!” I heard my older brother Viserys shout, making me jump. Turning around I went inside seeing my older brother come in grinning ear to ear.

“There she is, our bride to be.” Viserys told me as I walked to him. “Look what Illyrio has picked out for you. Go on touch it, feel the fabric. Gazing at the fabric I saw it was made of sheer silk. “We’ve been here over a year and Illyrio has never asked anything from us.”

I said as I touched the dress. “Illyrio’s no fool. He knows I won’t forget my friends, when I come into my crown.” Viserys answered with a smirk. “Dany, I need you to be perfect today. Do you understand?” Yes.” I answered quietly. “You don’t want to wake the dragon?” Viserys' voice lost its cheerfulness and turned into a threatening one. “No sir.” My voice quiet.

“You still slouch. You have a woman’s body, you need to show it.” As he spoke he undid my dress and let it fall to the ground, my dress pooling around my feet. Nothing upon my body Viserys began to softly fondle my breast. As he did I turned my face away not wanting to watch him imagine what he wanted to do with my body.

Ever since I had my first moons blood a week ago after my twelvth name day Viserys had been gazing at me with such longing to take me as his. Being a Targeryen and a descendant of dragons my ancestors decreed that to keep the bloodline pure brothers must wed sisters. A tradition that had been going on until now. Since my brother “birthright” as he calls it was taken from him he’s been searching my whole life to find a way to get it back.

It wasn’t until my first moon's blood appeared that he reached a solution. Viserys was going to sell me off and my future husband would help Viserys claim the Iron Throne. It didn’t matter that I was only twelve years old or that it was happening against my will; Viserys wanted his golden crown. With the help of Magister Illyrio, a merchant prince of Pentos, we found a Dothraki warlord named Khal Drogo.

Magister Illyrio explained to me that the Dothraki are a strong and powerful people, roaming from place to place taking whatever they wanted, when they wanted it. Hearing about the Dothraki I was intrigued by them wondering what it was like going place to place, doing whatever you wanted. It sounded freeing.

Viserys didn’t agree.

Viserys said that the Dothraki were savages and he was a king. And kings don't do business with savages. It wasn’t until Magister Illyrio told Viserys that Khal Drogo had an army of forty thousand that he changed his mind. Hearing of the Khal’s large army Viserys asked how he could get the Dothraki Khal to fight for him and Magister Illyrio said that all the Khal wanted was an exotic wife.

Viserys, seeing that a wife was all that Khal Drogo wanted, Viserys didn’t see it was a hard decision to sell me to the Dothraki Khal. Even though I wanted to argue and scream at Viserys at the idea of selling me like a slave I knew nothing would work. Viserys would simply beat me for questioning him and sell me anyway. After Viserys told Magister Illyrio of his decision to sell me to the Khal, Magister Illyrio wrote back to the Khal and the Khal agreed to the arrangement. 

“Sweet sister.” Viserys whispered as he caressed my cheek capturing my attention. “When they write the history of my reign they will say it started today.” I nodded and Viserys softly kissed my forehead before leaving the bathhouse.

After Viserys left, I decided to take my bath. Walking up the small platform I saw the water in the marble tub was steaming hot. “My lady no. The water is too hot.” A handmaiden told me. But I ignored her as I slowly descended into the water before letting it surround me.


	2. The Khal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys meets Khal Drogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Game of Thrones

Standing outside of Magister Illyrio Manse everyone was silent as we waited anxiously for the Khal to appear. Standing between Viserys and Magister Illyrio I smoothed down the Violet dress that Viserys hand picked out for me. my dress was the color of fresh bloomed violets as it hugged my figure so you can see every part of me. It had flowy short sleeves that ended mid shoulder, and it was long enough that it ended at my feet. I wore no shoes as Viserys didn’t give me any. 

My white silver hair not in any style but flowing freely around me as it ended at mid back, so in Viserys words. “The Khal would know what he truly was buying when he saw me.” 

“Where is he?!” Viserys asked Magister Illyrio angrily. “The Dothraki aren’t known for their punctuality.” Magister Illyrio told Viserys. Viserys simply scoffed at Magister Illyrio. After a few more moments of waiting I heard the thunderous sounds of hooves.

Tilting my head towards the sound I saw four copper skinned men on horseback ride up to the entrance of Magister Illyrio Manse. Looking at the men in front of me they all had bright blue war paint on them somewhere and wore brown leather riding pants and tan boots. Each of them had a black braid down their backs.

But the one that seemed to attract my attention was the man atop a red stallion. He looked taller than the three men that rode with him at about six foot four. His braid was down past his hips and he had his war paint in the form of claw marks that started at his chest and went over shoulder blades before meeting at his upper back. Catching a look at his face I saw he had black kohl around his eyes and a large scar that started above his left eyebrow and ended at the beginning of his cheek. As I gazed at him I felt an aura of power surrounding him so it wasn’t hard guessing he must’ve been the Khal.

When the Khal and his men were all gathered at the entrance of Magister Illyrio Manse, Magister began to speak to them in Dothraki. As Magister Illyrio spoke I focused my gaze on the Khal. Gazing at him the Khal’s brown eyes found my violet ones. Staring into his eyes, they held a seriousness in them as well as interest.

Before I could step forward to officially meet the Khal I was ripped away by my brother as he grabbed my wrist pulling me close to whisper in my ear. 

“Do you see how long his hair is? When defeated in battle the Dothraki cut their braids to show the world their shame. Khal Drogo has never been defeated. He’s a savage of course, but he’s one of the finest killers alive. And you will be his queen.” 

Viserys said in a whisper trying to scare me. “Come my dear.” Magister Illyrio told me. Leaving Viserys' side I went to Khal Drogo to present myself. Standing in front of Khal Drogo my violet eyes met his chocolate ones once more. His expression was unreadable but I showed no fear as I looked upon him. Seeing him more closely I saw even though his body was littered with scars he was still very handsome. After a few moments of the Khal and I staring deep into each other's eyes he left without a word, his men following behind him.

When the Khal and his men were gone I could hear the pounding of Viserys boots running down the stairs. “Wait! Where’s he going?!” Viserys yelled worried. “The ceremony is over.” Magister Illyrio answered calmly. “But he didn’t say anything, did he like her.” 

“If he didn’t we would know your grace.”


	3. My Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys celebrates her marriage to Khal Drogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Game of Thrones

_I’m getting married today._ I thought to myself as I sat on my bed pulling strands of my white hair into two small braids. Looking outside I gazed at the night sky seeing it was turning from black to a dark blue color signaling that the next day had arrived. I found out my wedding was happening today when one of Khal Drogo's men came up to Magister Illyrio Manse yesterday afternoon and told Magister Illyrio and I that the wedding was happening at the beach near the cliffs at dawn today.

Viserys wasn’t happy though when he heard my wedding was going to be held at dawn. Because kings don’t wake up at dawn so a savage and a whore could get married. To pacify him Magister Illyrio told Viserys that he could come to the wedding later in the day when he wanted too while Magister Illyrio and I would leave before dawn to meet Khal Drogo. Viserys luckily agreed and told Magister Illyrio and I he would make his grand entrance tomorrow at my wedding.

Finishing my braids I tied them to the back of my head and found my wedding dress and slipped it over my body before tying the straps at the back. Once my hair was done and my dress was on I went back to my bed to find the small jewelry box hidden underneath it. Pulling the silver jewelry box from underneath my bed I opened the small box to find two necklaces Magister Illyrio secretly gave to me for my twelfth name day. The first necklace was on a silver chain that ended at my collar bone with a white pearl being in the grasp of a dragon claw. While the second one ended right before my breast with a pendant of a three headed dragon, which was the sigil of house Targeryen.

I had to hide them from Viserys since they had the style of dragons. Viserys seeing himself as the last dragon he said he was the only one who had the honor to wear dragon inspired jewelry of any kind. So I made sure to hide them and keep them safe in a place where Viserys would never find them.

After placing my necklaces around my neck I put on some riding boots. Once I was ready I left my room and went to meet Magister Illyrio outside so we could leave to meet my future husband at the beach. Coming outside I saw Magister Illyrio holding the reins to two horses. One brown filly and one gray stallion with white patches.

“You look beautiful Daenerys.” Magister Illyrio told me. “Thank you Magister Illyrio.” I answered with a curtsy. Magister Illyrio gave me a warm smile and handed me the reins of the brown filly. Taking the reins I went to the saddle of my horse and a slave helped me climb on, once on my filly Magister Illyrio climbed onto his stallion. “Follow me.” Magister Illyrio said as he led us away from his Manse with a cart that some slaves were driving behind us.

Reaching the beach I saw Khal Drogo Khalasar. Looking around I saw everyone was eating, drinking, dancing, fighting or even fucking one another. Climbing down from my horse I studied everyone seeing they were all happy as they celebrated Khal Drogo and I wedding. Seeing that everyone was happy I lost all my fears and worries and smiled. While I smiled at the people of Khal Drogo’s Khalasar Magister Illyrio began to lead me to Khal Drogo.

As the people of Khal Drogo Khalasar looked upon me they gazed up at me in awe and wonder. I smiled at them happily and they returned my smile with a smile or grin of their own. Soon we came up to a large platform that Drogo was at. He was sitting on a stone bench covered in furs. Once Khal Drogo saw me he stood up from his seat and met me at the bottom of the steps.

Meeting Khal Drogo's eyes I gave him a small smile still nervous around the Dothraki warlord. Khal Drogo, seeing I was happy, his eyes had a soft gleam to them as he outreached his hand for mine. Resting my small hand into his much larger one Khal Drogo held my hand with a soft but firm grip and led me up the platform. Coming up to the bench Drogo let go of my hand and watched me as I sat down on the fur covered bench.

As Khal Drogo sat down beside me everyone began to cheer. According to Dothraki custom we were now husband and wife. When the cheering died down slaves started to come up to Drogo and I with plates of food in their hands. The first slave that came up to me was a girl and she had a plate of boar meat. Gazing at it I picked up two small slices and placed them on a wooden plate that a slave laid out in front of me.

Eating my boar meat another slave girl came up to me with a plate of meat I didn’t recognize. I assumed it was horse meat. Studying the meat I could feel the Khal’s eyes on me. Even though I was intimidated by knowing that Khal Drogo was watching me I picked up three small pieces of the meat like I did with the boar’s and set them on my plate. As Khal Drogo was getting his own portion of horse meat another girl gave me a horn of fermented mare’s milk.

Taking a sip of the fermented mare’s milk it tasted sweet like honey with a slight tang. While eating I watched my new husband as he ate and talked with his Bloodriders. Their accents were thick as they spoke Dothraki to each other, often pointing to the crowd watching everyone celebrate. After taking another small sip from my horn I grabbed a piece of horse meat and began to eat.

Eating the horse meat I ate it slowly, tasting its unique smoky flavor. After finishing the horse meat I ate some boar meat and one chicken leg before washing it down with some mare’s milk. My plate empty of any food two slaves came up offering me some more. Looking at the platters I picked up what looked like a sweet roll and began to tear pieces off and eat it. Once I finished my sweet roll I put my plate to the side letting the slaves know I was done eating.

After eating I decided to pay attention to the festivities, seeing two men fighting over who would mount a woman. The fighting was tense as the two men pulled out their arakhs and started going at each other. As I watched Drogo said something in Dothraki beside me. He was watching intently as one of the men caught the other off guard and ripped into his throat slicing it open killing the man. Once the man was dead the winner cut off the dead man’s braid and threw it at Drogo’s feet in a sign of respect and soon every girl in sight went to the victor wanting to be mounted by him.

Once the victor and the girls left many more fights broke up resulting in over a dozen deaths. I watched them studying which man’s braid was longer so I could have at least an idea who might win. None of them were as long as Drogo’s though. I think the longest braid I saw so far was one man’s braid that was mid back. Well it was before another man who’s braid was a little past his shoulders killed him. Another I noticed about the fights as they went on was that all the men were young. One of the men that fought and won in a fight had to be close to my age or at least a year older than I.

Soon the fighting died down and people started bringing gifts for Drogo and I. Somewhere such as weapons for Drogo and fur pelts for myself. Drogo didn’t pay attention to most of it. He would glance at it before a Bloodrider would take the gift away and we would get another. I could see Drogo could care less about the gift unless it was a horse or a weapon. I couldn’t blame him, he was a warrior and the Dothraki followed strength and celebrated the Great Stallion, so having more weapons and horses was a good thing.

Holding my drinking horn in my hands I was quiet as I continued to watch the people party. As I did I barely noticed a soft tugging of my hair. Turning to the culprit I saw it was Khal Drogo, he had a strand of my silver white hair between his thick copper fingers twirling it around. Looking at the Khal he didn’t notice that I caught him in the act. Seeing him playing with my hair I couldn’t help but giggle and blush.

Hearing me giggle Khal Drogo looked down at me. Meeting his eyes I giggled once more, my head leaning into his hand as he was still twirling my hair. The Khal grinned softly yet withdrew his hand from my hair seeing that I caught him. Smiling I took my hair and moved it over to my right shoulder letting him have more excess to my hair. The Khal seeing I didn’t mind him playing with my hair he grabbed a tendril of my hair and continued to twirl it around his fingers. Moving closer to him I couldn’t help but blush seeing him being mesmerized by my silver locks.

Drogo seeing I was blushing he pulled me close to him, smirking as he continued to play with my hair. After a few moments of Drogo playing with my hair, a Bloodrider caught me and Drogo’s attention at the edge of the wedding celebration. Dropping the lock of hair he had in his hand Drogo rested his hand around my waist stroking my hip softly as we watched as a few horsemen and a huge luxurious cart with slaves pulling it came into view. Drogo looked at me and I gave him a confused look and shrugged my shoulders. Seeing that we both didn’t know who it could possibly be, we watched as the person left the cart descending down the steps. When the man emerged we both saw it was my brother Viserys.

After Viserys got out of the cart he was riding in, he gazed out over the beach seeing the Dothraki celebrating Drogo and I's wedding. Looking at him he had a look of disgust but began to walk to where Magister Illyrio and I were. Drogo seeing Viserys, Drogo growled. Looking at Drogo, his hand was at his blade. It wasn’t hard to see he didn’t want Viserys here at our wedding. Frankly neither did I, I was surprised he decided to show at all since the sun was only three hours from setting.

Hoping to comfort Drogo I wrapped my arm around his waist and rubbed his back. Drogo sort of relaxed under my touch but not fully as he glared at Viserys seeing him strutting towards us. Magister Illyrio stood up and bowed to Viserys and showed him up to his spot beneath the platform. Gazing at Viserys his face turned sour seeing that Drogo and I sat higher than he did but he said nothing. After Viserys sat down Magister Illyrio began to talk to him as a slave handed Viserys a horn with fermented mare’s milk.

Gazing at Drogo I could sense he was still angry about Viserys late arrival. I continued to rub his back trying to remove his mind from my brother. It seemed to work as Drogo relaxed into my touch and we went on as everything was normal. While Viserys was late getting the attention of Drogo and I people were still bringing us gifts. Drogo paid no attention to it and I gave a kind smile to the people as I saw their gift to Drogo and I before they disappeared.

Eventually I stopped paying attention as well and paid more attention to the fighting and the dancing only looking at the gifts being brung once in a while. One of the gifts I saw was a chest full of snakes. Seeing them I let out a small gasp at seeing the moving serpents. Drogo seeing I was afraid he pulled me close letting me know he would protect me from the snakes that laid at our feet. Looking at him I smiled grateful he would protect me from something as small as snakes.

After the man with a chest full of snakes left us Magister Illyrio stood up and two of his slaves came forward to me carrying a chest. Opening the chest I saw three large scaly eggs. Looking at them I slowly moved away from Drogo studying them. Getting a closer look at them I saw the first egg was black, the second was green and the third was gold. Picking up the black dragon egg Magister Illyrio began to speak.

“Dragon eggs, Daenerys. From the shadow lands, age may have petrified them but they will always be beautiful.” Magister Illyrio told me. “Thank you Magister.” I said. Drogo watched carefully and couldn’t possibly see why I liked these three strange rocks. Admiring my eggs I caught a look at Viserys and he looked jealous as he saw Magister Illyrio wedding present to me.

Carefully putting the black dragon egg back in its chest Drogo rose up from his seat, as he did everyone stopped what they were doing and watched him, waiting for what he was going to do next. Gazing at him Drogo looked down at me and then headed down the stairs. Standing up I followed behind him trying to keep up with his long strides as the rest of the khalasar created a path for us. Finally reaching Drogo I saw he was holding the reins of a beautiful white filly. Coming up to her I petted the filly soft silver mane as it shined in the setting sunlight making it look like she had jewels within her mane.

Entranced with my new horse I softly petted my filly’s muzzle and she cuddled into my hand. Looking up at Drogo I smiled at him, happy about his gift that he gave to me. Seeing that I was happy Drogo facial expression was stern but had a certain warmth to it. After Drogo saw I was happy about his gift to me he walked closer to me. I did nothing letting him lead as he stood in front of me and placed his large hands under my arms and picked me up like I was nothing and put me upon my horse’s saddle. Sitting on the horse I moved to where I was side saddled to where I had one leg on each side.

Situated upon my horse Drogo moved to his red stallion and with grace I didn't know the large Khal had, he jumped upon his horse. As he got on his horse I felt a sharp pinch on my calf. Looking down I saw Viserys digging his nails into my skin. “Make him happy.” Viserys told me. I said nothing and Drogo nudged his feet into his stallion side making the stallion head to the cliffs. Doing the same I nudged my feet into my horse side so I could keep up with Drogo but not be in front of him.

Following him we headed towards the cliffs of the beach riding away from the Khalasar to consummate our marriage.


	4. Our Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drogo and Daenerys consummate their marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Game of Thrones

Following behind Drogo he led us high into the cliffs that overlooked the ocean below. Stopping our horses I saw there was a pallet of furs laid out on the ground with four torches at each corner of the pallet lighting up our bed for the night. Before I could come off my horse saddle Drogo came up to me and grabbed me by my hips to place me down on the ground. As he did I place my hands on his shoulders to steady myself until my feet could touch the ground again.Safely on the ground I let go of Drogo's shoulders and he grabbed the reins of our horses and went to a nearby tree to take off the saddles and bridles of our horses so they can graze freely.

While Drogo tended to our horses I walked to our bedding and faced the sea watching the waves crash against the rocks. Watching the waves I try to calm my building nerves. After a few minutes of watching the waves I heard Drogo’s footsteps coming closer to me. I continued to watch the water as he placed his hands on my shoulders and gently guided me to face our bedding. Facing our bedding I closed my eyes as a tear trailed down my eyes due to fear. Drogo noticed and I felt his warm fingers wipe away my tears. 

Opening my eyes I gazed at Drogo as he spoke in common tongue. “No.” Drogo’s voice was soft as he wiped at my cheek once more, freeing my face from tears. Seeing I wasn’t crying anymore Drogo saw it as a sign to continue and stood behind me. Standing behind me Drogo pulled at my dress untying the straps before pulling my dress down. As my dress fell to the ground I quickly covered my breasts with my arms, fear filling me once more.

“No.” Drogo said once more as he took my arms and pulled them away from my breasts being as gentle as he could. My arms no longer hiding my breasts Drogo moved around to face me to get his first glimpse at my naked body. Facing Drogo, he stared at my body eagerly. Seeing his face I saw Drogo liked what he saw, which made me feel better. 

Drogo meeting my eyes he leaned down kissing me. Kissing Drogo his kiss was intense yet gentle. Wrapping my arms around Drogo’s neck he held me against him as he continued to explore my mouth, I could taste the sweet fermented mare’s milk on his tongue. As soon as the kiss started it stopped as Drogo gave me a quick peck to my lips and started to take his leathers off. I watched him quietly as he removed the leathers from his body and dropped them to the ground before going to kiss me.

As Drogo claimed my mouth his kiss became more rough and demanding. Kissing Drogo I let my hands wander over his muscular body, his skin feeling rough under my delicate fingers. While my hands roamed over his body Drogo grabbed my breast, squeezing it, making me let out a moan. Hearing me moan Drogo did it again with my other breast making me moan once more. Drogo’s lips leaving mine he looked me deep in the eyes and let his hands travel to my butt picking me in his arms, laying us down on the furs beneath us.

Laying down Drogo kissed me rough and hard as his hands played with my nipples twisting and pulling at them. I let out a gasp at the new sensation before I felt his fingers travel down to my cilt and he placed his finger inside me. Feeling his finger inside me came with a new sensation of pleasure and pain. As Drogo explored my body I soon became impatient and bucked my hips wanting him to go faster. Soon I started to ride his finger and he added two more making me moan loudly. I feared that our Khalasar might hear us.

I could feel Drogo watching me as I tried to find pleasure with his fingers inside me. Looking up at him he grinned and I smiled as he claimed my mouth again and stopped me from riding him which made me whimper. Moving my hips I wanted to continue but Drogo wouldn’t let me. Kissing me softly Drogo moved his fingers hard and fast as he laid openmouthed kisses along my body and I felt a tight coil start to form in my stomach. At the edge I kissed Drogo hard as I tried to move to let myself reach pleasure but he caged me with his own body and soon found my sweet spot within me. Finding my sweet spot Drogo was merciless and I soon found myself moaning out his name as I orgasmed.

Breathing hard from my first orgasm Drogo rubbed up and down my arms massaging my body. Recovering, Drogo kissed my lips softly and he helped lift me so he could mount me. Getting on my hands and knees Drogo kneeled behind me. On my hands and knees Drogo kissed up my back until he came to my neck moving my hair away and kissed up my neck before trailing back down to the beginning of my ass.

Turning to look at him Drogo kissed my cheek and gripped my waist thrusting into me. At the first thrust I was thrown to my elbows as I felt the pain of Drogo being inside me for the first time. I couldn’t help but whimper at the pain. Drogo was patient as he rubbed my hip comforting me which I was happy for. As the pain subsided I turned to Drogo bucking my hips into him. Drogo seeing it was okay for him to continue he gripped my waist roughly and started to thrust into me.

Holding onto the furs to steady myself Drogo thrusts started to build into a faster pace. As Drogo thrusts became faster they also became deeper making me moan out. Drogo encouraged he thrusted faster and I felt the tight coil in my stomach again. Soon I started to meet him thrust for thrust feeling myself on the brink of orgasm. “Drogo!” I yelled as he gave a deep thrust hitting my sweet spot making me orgasm.

After my own orgasm Drogo’s thrusts became choppy signaling he was close to his own orgasm. Holding onto the furs for dear life Drogo's last thrust went deep inside me, his member touching my womb and I felt his hot release inside me. Drogo’s body quaked as he orgasmed and he leaned over still inside me intertwining our fingers to hold my hands as he kissed my cheek before nuzzling his face into my hair. Recovering from our orgasms Drogo slowly withdrew from me and turned me around so we could face each other as we slept. 

Laying down, Drogo grabbed a pelt covering us with it. Getting comfortable Drogo pulled me down to lay on his chest. Gazing at Drogo he cradled my face in his hand before giving me a gentle kiss. I smiled and cuddled into his embrace, my face resting against the crook of his neck as we soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Drogo and Daenerys consummate their marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Game of Thrones

Laying in Drogo’s arms I felt at peace as Drogo trailed his fingers up and down my back before tracing little patterns. Burrowing myself deeper into Drogo’s chest I tried to go back to sleep but Drogo saw I was awake and pulled me up to face him. Looking into his dark brown eyes I smiled and Drogo smirked as we met for a kiss. Kissing him Drogo tangled his hands into my hair. I smiled and Drogo nipped at my lips demanding entrance to my mouth.

Letting Drogo in he explored my mouth clutching me close to his body. The kiss was soft and slow full of gentleness as Drogo cradled my face in his hands while I caressed his scarred cheek. Breaking away we gazed into each other's eyes, smiling before giving each other another small kiss. After a few minutes of laying in our bed of furs Drogo kissed my hair and got up to get ready for the day.

Deciding to do the same I left the warmth of our furs and stood up. Getting up I stretched my body seeing the purple and blue bruises on my hips and thighs from the night of love between Drogo and I had last night. Looking around for my dress I soon found it on the ground strewn across the dry earth, picking my dress up. I was about to put my dress on before Drogo stopped me. Looking at him Drogo took the dress from my hands and handed me a folded leather bundle. Taking the leather bundle I unfolded them clothing seeing a brown woven vest with braided straps that go over my shoulders, a green airy skirt with a split in it and brown leather pants.

Taking the clothes I laid them out in front of me before I started to put them on. Taking the vest I slipped it over my body as it ended in a V showing off the sides of my stomach but hiding my belly button. After putting my vest on I picked up my brown leather pants and pulled them on tying them up tight to fit me. Grabbing my skirt and slid into it making sure it fit comfortably on my hips above my pants. Once my clothes Drogo gave me were on, he handed me some tan boots.

Smiling, I slipped my boots on before smoothing down my skirt. Drogo seeing I was ready he leaned down kissing my lips. Kissing Drogo I got on my tiptoes wrapping my arms around his neck as his hands held my hips tightly pressing me against his body. Parting Drogo nuzzled my nose smiling. I smiled back blushing as I did. Drogo chuckled, kissing my forehead.

Both of us ready Drogo grabbed my hand leading me to our horses. Coming to my filly Drogo lifted me up on my horse like he did yesterday before jumping on his stallion. Gathering the reins in my hands Drogo gave a small kick to his stallion flank and he was off. Copying his movements my filly started off and I followed behind as we rode back to the Khalasar. Reaching the Khalasar they saw us and began cheering at Drogo and I’s arrival. 

Seeing the people of Drogo and I Khalasar cheering for us I smiled at them happily. Stopping our horses Drogo got off his and then came to my side helping me down. Standing side by side Drogo held my hand intertwining our fingers. Holding my hand, Drogo began to speak to the Khalasar. Even though I didn’t understand him I gazed up at him listening. Once he was done he lifted our joint hands high in the sky. Our Khalasar seeing this they began to cheer louder. Looking at Drogo he grinned at me and I couldn’t help but kiss him. Kissing Drogo I heard many wolf whistles as I held him by his beard keeping him in place.

Drogo growled into our kiss making me grin as I opened my mouth to play with his tongue. Our kiss soon became heated and Drogo picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist. The cheers became louder and soon Drogo threw me over his shoulder howling as I laughed and he ran past the Khalasar into a nearby tent. My back hitting the bed I giggled at Drogo and he ripped my vest down the middle making me shriek in amusement. Drogo smirked at his work and threw my vest to the side as he removed my skirt and pants kissing me hard and deep. Kissing Drogo I moaned as his lips traveled down laying open mouthed kisses along my body.

Reaching my clit Drogo kissed it, running his nose down my clit no doubt smelling my need for him. Bucking my hips into his mouth he had a brief taste of me making me moan loudly no doubt I was heard by the Khalasar. Drogo growled deeply at my actions and couldn’t control himself as he turned me over on my hands and knees preparing to enter me. Whimpering I bucked my hips feeling his large member brush against my clit, a jolt of pleasure running through me.

Drogo squeezed my hips and leaned over biting my neck hard. It was a warning from him saying that I should wait. I couldn’t help but moan as my hand found the back of his head holding his teeth to my neck. Even though it was painful I felt pleasure all the same as Drogo released my neck kissing it softly licking away the pain. Not caring about my neck I bucked back against him once more wanting him to enter me.

Drogo gave me a warning nip on my back for my impatience. I whimpered again and Drogo stopped denying me what I wanted and surged forward into me. Feeling Drogo inside me we both moaned and he started out a brutal hard pace against my body. As Drogo fucked me he lost the gentleness that he had last night, and took what was his. I didn’t care. I liked it as I bucked against him meeting his thrusts both of us howling with pleasure as we did.

Feeling the tight coil in my stomach starting to tighten, Drogo went faster as he wrapped his hand around my neck pushing me into the furs trying to get us both to our release. Feeling on the edge I moaned and Drogo gave a brutal thrust pushing me forward and we moaned loudly as we both came. Picking myself up to lean on my hands I felt Drogo release as our juices mix inside me.

Once Drogo and I were done Drogo’s member left my body making me hiss in pain from the brutal fucking we just had. Drogo gently took me in his arms and laid us down as we tried to catch our breaths. Laying against Drogo’s chest he kissed my hair as he ran his hands up and down my back. Once we caught our breaths Drogo kissed my lips gently and stood up. Getting into a sitting position Drogo drank from a water skin taking a big gulp from it before handing it to me.

Drinking from the skin I recognized it was fermented mare’s milk. After taking a few gulps Drogo handed me some dried horse meat. I kissed his cheek in thanks and ate the horse meat. Drogo rubbed my thigh as I ate often looking at the bruises he caused from mounting me last night and a few moments ago. I didn’t mind as I finished the small breakfast.

Standing I found my clothes realizing I only had my skirt and leather pants. After putting my leather pants on and sliding on my skirt I saw Drogo was fully dressed and was waiting for me. 

Picking up my vest I saw it was torn right down the middle from Drogo’s impatience to mount me. Looking at Drogo I held the vest in my hand showing him his handy work. He grinned and I shrugged my shoulders heading towards the entrance of the tent to meet our people threatening to show our people my body.

Drogo saw what I was about to do and wrapped his arms around my waist, hoisting me in his lap, making me laugh. Looking at me Drogo gave me a preparatory look. I smiled and kissed Drogo’s lips softly. Sitting me on our bed Drogo gave me a look that meant stay still and he kissed my forehead leaving the tent. Doing as I was told I grabbed a fur covering myself waiting for Drogo’s return.

When Drogo came back two Dothraki women were trailing behind him. They both looked around sixteen or seventeen with black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin as they wore leather clothes. Standing up with the fur pelt wrapped around my chest I smiled at them. “Hello Khaleesi, my name is Irri and this is Jhiqui. We are you handmaidens.” The first Dothraki girl told me in perfect common tongue as the second girl seemed to be translating for Drogo. “Nice to meet you, my name is Daenerys.” I introduced myself.

After introducing myself I picked up my vest and showed it to Irri. “Irri, can you help me find another vest? My husband did such a wonderful job destroying my vest I have nothing to wear. And my husband and I both agree that the Khalasar should not see me naked except him.” 

I told Irri. “Of course Khaleesi.” Irri answered. Jhiqui translated for Drogo and he laughed at my comment. I shook my head and Irri went to a nearby chest pulling out a brown woven vest. It was the same as my first one but it was strapless. “Thank you Irri.” I answered and pulled the vest on adjusting it.

Seeing I was ready Drogo came to me holding my head and kissed me. Parting from the kiss he kissed my forehead and left the tent. I smiled and saw Jhiqui grabbed a bone tooth comb wanting to tame my silver locks that Drogo no doubt messed up. Sitting down on a small stool Jhiqui started to slowly comb my hair as Irri went around packing things away to leave.

“Irri, can you put this with my wedding dress.” I told her giving Irri the necklaces I wore yesterday. “Yes Khaleesi.” She answered as she took my necklaces with the utmost care and placed them in a chest by my dress. “Are we leaving today?” I wondered. “Yes Khaleesi, we are heading to Vaes Dothrak so the Dosh Khaleen can meet you.” Jhiqui told me. 

“When are we leaving?” “As soon as you are ready.” Jhiqui said as she and Irri were each creating a small braid in my hair. “Do you know if my brother is coming?” “Rumor has it, that he is Khaleesi.” Irri answered this time as Jhiqui tied the two braids together so they could meet in the middle of my crown while the rest of my hair flowed down my back.

After my hair was done Irri and Jhiqui both put bindings around my hands to protect my hands from blisters that I could get from holding the reins. Ready for the day I left Drogo and I tent and went to find my filly. Finding my horse Jhiqui helped me get on. Getting comfortable, the Khalasar started to do a line up as they got ready to head out. “This way Khaleesi.” Jhiqui told me.

Nudging my horse I followed Jhiqui and Irri as they led me to my rightful place among the Khalasar. Finding my place two Dothraki men came up to me. “Khaleesi, this is Rakharo and Kovarro.” Irri said introducing me to the two Dothraki men, while Jhiqui translated.

“They are Drogo’s Bloodriders and now your guards.” Looking at the men I nodded smiling at them. Kovarro who looked the youngest around maybe sixteen smiled brightly at me while Rakharo who looked younger than Drogo but older than me simply nodded with a small smile on his face. 

“Come Khaleesi.” Irri said, getting my attention. Following Irri she led me to stand behind the rest of Drogo’s Bloodriders who stood behind Drogo as he was to lead the Khalasar. Petting my filly mane Drogo looked back checking on the Khalasar. Catching my eyes I smiled and he nodded before turning around leading our people away from the beaches of Pentos to the Dothraki Sea.


	6. Making Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Khalasar makes camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Game of Thrones

The Khalasar rode for many hours, it was nearly dusk when Drogo stopped us making a signal for us to camp. “Come Khaleesi.” Irri told me as the slaves went their own ways setting up camp. “Khaleesi are you thirsty?” Jhiqui wondered, handing me a water skin. “Thank you Jhiqui.” I told her taking many gulps from the water skin. After drinking from my water skin I saw Drogo.

Drogo, still seeing me on my horse, took long strides over to me and soon placed his hands on my waist lifting me from my horse gently placing me on the ground. Smiling in gratitude I kissed his lips softly and he went off to do what he had to do. Once I was off my horse a slave took my horse away. Walking with Irri and Jhiqui my body felt incredibly sore but I didn’t let it show as Irri and Jhiqui led me to Drogo and I tent which was built first out of all the tents in the Khalasar. “Khaleesi, would you like a bath?” Jhiqui wondered as I sat down on mine and Drogo’s bed. “Very much yes.” I told her wanting to wash away the dirt and dust that gathered on my skin from today’s journey.

Jhiqui nodded and left the tent to get me a bath while Irri stayed with me bustling around my tent. Watching her I had a small moment to myself thinking over my marriage to Khal Drogo. Even though we’ve been married for a day I have fallen in love with him. Thinking of my newfound love I thought of Drogo and I soon began to realize something. I didn’t know any Dothraki, so I could verbally speak to my husband, so I knew I would need to learn.

Looking at Irri she was tending to the fire when I spoke to her. “Irri?” I said. “Yes Khaleesi?” Irri wondered turning to me. “Can you and Jhiqui teach me how to speak Dothraki?” Irri smiled and nodded. “Yes Khaleesi.” Irri told me as she kneeled in front of me. “Let’s start with some easy words and build your way up. Now repeat after me.” Irri explained to me.

 **“Dog.”** She started. **“Dog.”** I repeated. Irri smiled. “Good job Khaleesi.” I smiled at Irri's praise. **“Yes.” “Yes.”** I repeated after her. We continued this pattern of her speaking the Dothraki words and I repeating them until I got them right until Jhiqui and two slaves came in with a bronze tub of hot water.

“Here’s your bath Khaleesi?” Jhiqui informed me. “Thank you Jhiqui.” I told her as I stripped away my clothes and got into the scalding water. Sitting In the water I took a relaxing breath as I undid my hair and Jhiqui pulled out some oils and scented berries to put in the tub.

Once I was comfortable in the water Irri resumed my teaching while Jhiqui helped. After my bath I got dressed in a cream thigh length shift. Once dressed Irri left to bring me dinner since I was too tired and sore from the day’s ride to go outside and eat. While Irri went to go get me dinner while Jhiqui continued my training. I knew I had a long way to go before I speak full Dothraki but I knew I would be able to communicate my thoughts and feelings to my husband soon. 

When Irri brought my dinner she placed it at a small table in front of the fireplace and I invited Irri and Jhiqui to eat with me so we could continue my training and I wouldn’t be alone. After I was done eating Irri and Jhiqui left so I could get ready for bed. Irri and Jhiqui gone, I tended to the fire adding a few more logs to it before I moved them around with a small poker. The fire set I went Drogo and I bed moving around the furs so I could jump in and cuddle into them. As I did I heard the tent flap open and saw my Dothraki warlord husband come in.

Seeing Drogo I smiled and continued to fix the bedding for him and I. Drogo took off his leathers and then came over to help me. Once our bed was to Drogo and I liking I tore my shift off and crawled in. Drogo blew out a few of the candles letting the fireplace being the only light in the room before he followed after me. Laying down Drogo pulled me to his chest hugging me close as he rested his chin on top of my head. Breathing in his scent he smelled of the grasslands and spring water. I smiled as his scent comforted me and kissed his chest where his heart was at and closed my eyes to sleep. Drogo kissed my hair and I soon fell asleep in Drogo’s warm embrace.


	7. Traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drogo and Daenerys Khalasar are traveling for the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Game of Thrones

The early morning sun woke me up the next day as the sun rays were dancing on Drogo’s chest. Opening my eyes I gazed up at Drogo his dark brown eyes meeting my violet ones. **“Morning.”** I greeted Drogo in broken Dothraki. Hearing me speak Dothraki for the first time Drogo smiles and kisses my forehead softly. **“Morning.”** Drogo said back. Finally able to somewhat understand my husband I gave Drogo a sleepy smile.

My head resting on Drogo’s chest I felt him let out a breath before he removed himself from underneath me to get up for the day. Still laying down I watched Drogo as he began to get ready. Knowing I needed to do the same I rose up into a sitting position letting out a yawn as I rubbed at my eyes. Standing up I went to a nearby chest and began to pull out a strapless vest, some brown leather pants and a green skirt. Once I found my clothes for the day I slipped them on.

After I got dressed I saw Drogo sit down in front of our bed, his black hair unbound as it fell down his back like black silk. Drogo sat criss cross his hands on his knees he seemed to be waiting for me. Gazing at me he grabbed a strand of his hair holding it out to me before speaking. **“Braid.”** Understanding what he wanted I nodded and sat down criss cross behind him and gathered Drogo’s hair detangling it.

Once Drogo’s hair was detangled to my liking I began to braid it. I smiled as I did loving the idea of playing with my husband's hair. Once Drogo’s hair was in a neat braid I added the tiny bells that I’ve seen him wear. After I finished Drogo’s hair I admired my handy work for a few moments before I placed his braid over his shoulder kissing his cheek. Seeing his braid Drogo admired it for a few moments and kissed my lips in thanks.

When Drogo saw his braid was done he stood up and gathered our breakfast placing it on a small table in front of the fireplace. Sitting down Drogo joined me sitting across from me and we began to eat horse meat, fruit that was left over from our wedding and drink fermented mare’s milk. After we ate, Drogo gathered his weapons and leaned down to kiss me goodbye. Kissing Drogo I smiled and he nuzzled my nose with his before leaving. Once Drogo was gone. Irri and Jhiqui came in.

“Good morning Khaleesi.” Irri greeted first. “Good morning Khaleesi.” Jhiqui repeated. “Good morning.” I told them as I sat down on a stool to let Jhiqui do my hair. As Jhiqui did my hair she continued my teaching and Irri started to pack up Drogo’s and I things and often helping in my teaching. Irri and Jhiqui both said I was a quick learner and said soon when I could get the words down I would start on saying sentences. After Jhiqui did my hair with a small braid on each side of my head she began helping Irri with packing and we soon left my tent to find my filly which I named Silver. Coming outside I saw that most of the Khalasar had already packed up for the day ready for the journey to Vaes Dothrak ahead. Finding Silver I petted her long mane and neck, Silver

gave out happy neigh and leaned her nose into my hand. I smiled and Irri held her hands out, interlacing her fingers together to help me upon Silver’s saddle. 

“Thank you Irri.” I told her. Irri smiled and her and Jhiqui stood on either side of me and we continued my teaching. As we did I caught a glimpse of Viserys. Seeing my older brother I stopped in my tracks as he sat utop of brown stallion Magister Illyrio gave him. As Viserys rode he was sneering at anyone who dared cross his path. Steering Silver away a little bit I made sure not to be in Viserys eyeline knowing all he wanted to do was wondering if Drogo fucked me or when he was going to get the army my husband promised him. Something I prayed to the Great Stallion Drogo would never do. 

“Khaleesi? Are you alright?” Irri wondered grabbing my attention. “Yes, I’m sorry.” I told her pushing the thoughts of my brother away from mind. Irri and Jhiqui looked at me with concern in their eyes but didn’t question me, something I was thankful for. Irri seeing she had my full attention she continued my teaching as she started teaching me the more difficult words of the Dothraki language.

As Irri was teaching me Rakharo and Kovarro came up to us on their horses. I smiled at them and we rode up to our spots in the Khalasar ready to continue our journey on the Dothraki Sea. Once Drogo came up to the front of the Khalasar, he and his Bloodriders began moving and we started off to Vaes Dothrak. While riding Irri and Jhiqui walked beside me continuing my teaching as Rakharo and Kovarro rode on either side behind us keeping a protective watch over me. As the noon sun was high in the sky Irri and Jhiqui started teaching me how to speak sentences in Dothraki.

After an hour of learning to speak sentences in Dothraki both Irri and Jhiqui got excited saying that it seemed I already knew how to speak Dothraki. I couldn’t help but blush at their praise which made Irri and Jhiqui giggle. I shook my head and reached down to my saddle bag pulling out some horse jerky and a water skin full of fermented mare’s milk. Having that for lunch I ate and drank it happily.

As we traveled I broke away from the Khalasar heading to a nearby hill so I could look over the Khalasar as a whole. Standing on the hill the wind blew against me letting my hair fly for a few moments. Looking over the Khalasar I immediately saw my brother, his white hair sticking out like a sore thumb. He had an angry expression on his face as he rode. I shook my head and watched him for a few moments before turning back to the Khalasar. Gazing at the Khalasar I looked for Drogo. He left the front of the Khalasar awhile ago so he could go around making sure no one was making the Khalasar lag behind.

Looking at the traveling Khalasar I soon found Drogo seeing he was riding forward making his way to the front of the Khalasar. Glad that I found my husband I went back to the traveling Khalasar finding my spot once more. We didn’t travel so late today when Drogo decided to stop

to make camp. Getting off of Silver I gave her reins to Rakharo and he took her to be among the other horses. “Khaleesi, you and the Khal’s tent is ready.” Irri told me.

Seeing Drogo and I’s massive tent pitched I smiled and headed towards my tent. Coming inside I sat down taking a breath. While Jhiqui started a fire, Irri moved things around to their rightful place before leaving me to be left alone. All alone I sought out the chest that held my dragon eggs. Opening the chest I studied the three stone eggs and thought about my family. Viserys said he was the blood of the dragons, hailing from old Valyria our family didn’t just have and bond with dragons, but we were said to be part dragon as well. In our looks with our white hair and violet eyes but we could not be burned by fire.

I've never tested the theory before but if it was true then Viserys was no dragon. He couldn't stand anything hot as he always burned himself. I never thought to tell this to his face knowing he always threatened “to wake the dragon.” Looking at my dragon eggs I felt a strong pull to the biggest egg which was the black one. Picking the egg up I held it carefully in my hands as I studied it. The egg was covered in red and black scales and a certain warmth to it. Like there was actually life inside it. Putting the black dragon egg down I picked up the green egg feeling the same warmth and stirring of life. Doing the same with the cream color egg feeling the same warmth as I did with the other two I let out a small gasp.

Could the dragons inside the eggs really be alive and strong just waiting to be released when the time was right. Somehow it made sense reminding me of a legend Viserys told me. That everytime a dragon is born three dragon eggs will be brought into this world as well. I never really believed it due to Viserys's cruelty of claiming he was the last dragon. But seeing these dragons made me think. Could I be a dragon and these dragon eggs would soon hatch and be mine to take care of? 

Thinking of this I smiled at the idea of having large dragons to take care of and even if it was all a myth I would cherish these eggs always as they were part of me. Taking them out of their chest I placed them on a table where they were surrounded by candles. Placing my hand on the black egg I felt a warmth to it like the dragon inside the egg was happy with what I’ve done. Wanting to know if my other two dragons felt the same I touched them and smiled seeing that I felt the same warmth. Leaving my dragons to bask in the candlelight’s glow I went to find my husband so I could eat dinner with him.

Coming outside I saw Drogo and the rest of the Khalasar were in a huge circle around a fire drinking and laughing as music was playing and many slaves were dancing. Seeing Drogo I smiled and went towards him. Drogo’s brown eyes seemed to light up when they met mine. It made me smile as he watched me come over to him. Reaching Drogo he held out his hand for me which I took before sitting comfortably in his lap.

Sitting utop Drogo’s lap I leaned into his embrace as he held me tightly to his chest. Leaning back I kissed his neck nibbling on it and he growled in my ear letting me know I was going to get

it later. I couldn’t help but blush and Drogo smirked and kissed me hard. Parting from him I blushed harder than I ever had before. When Drogo saw my blush his chest rumbled with laughter at me. I shook my head and Drogo squeezed me tighter to his chest.

Laying in the comfort of my husband’s arms slaves started coming around serving us meat and drink. Sitting on Drogo lap, we both ate from one plate that sat on my thigh. It was piled with horse meat, and the boar and chicken that was leftover from Drogo and I wedding. Drogo and I ate all that was given to us and had a few helpings of fermented mare’s milk as well. As the night got darker the drunker Drogo’s Bloodriders got.

Drogo didn’t participate with them though he simply held me in his arms. I was grateful for it as I felt safe in his embrace. Turning to face him I kissed Drogo opening my mouth for him to explore. Drogo seeing what I was doing smirked into our kiss. I grinned and he growled making me moan. Hearing my moan escape from my mouth Drogo immediately stood up throwing me over his shoulder. I gasped laughing at my husband as he hollered happily to the sky and ran to our tent. His Bloodriders cheered him on.

Coming to our tent Drogo laid me on the bed and attacked me with kisses. **“Husband, must you always make a spectacle when it comes to mounting me.”** I spoke in fluent Dothraki to my husband for the first time laughing. Drogo stopped looking at me shocked on how my Dothraki has improved before grinning. **“Yes, I can not help that my wife is so beautiful and tempting.”**

I laughed and Drogo attacked my neck with kisses once more. As he did I moaned feeling my arousal dripping down my legs. **“Drogo.”** I moaned. **“Take me.”** Drogo squeezed my hips hard and began releasing me from my clothes as I did with his. Both of us naked Drogo started to tease me by pulling and biting my nipples.

As he did my clit tried to seek solace with his member. But Drogo held me down not letting me find pleasure yet. Breathing hard I started to beg Drogo for him to take me. **“My Khal please take me. Make me yours!”** Hearing my words Drogo stopped and turned feral as he quickly turned me around immediately thrusted into me.

Feeling his member kiss my womb, Drogo and I both moaned and Drogo began his brutal thrusts. Clutching the furs beneath me my moans became louder as his thrusts became deeper. My body answering his I met Drogo thrust for thrust as he mounted me. **“Drogo.”** My voice hoarse from moans as I felt the tight coil in my stomach beginning to build. Drogo hearing me he leaned against my back, his hands gripping my breasts using them as leverage to his thrusting. **“Moon of my life.”** Drogo whispered into my ear before nibbling on it.

As Drogo held my breasts he was squeezing them hard not being at all gentle as he continued to thrust into me. As the coil inside my stomach grew tighter I moaned louder until finally I came onto Drogo’s member. Collapsing on the furs I laid there letting Drogo have his way with me until I felt his seed release into my womb. After Drogo orgasm he let out a deep breath and gently pulled his member from my clit and laid down pulling me on top of his sweaty chest.

Holding each other we gathered our lost breaths. Holding Drogo I still felt the need for him to be inside me. Once I had my strength I thought about getting utop of him and decided to ride him. I heard many stories from the whores Viserys would sneak into Magister Illyrio Manse that many men found it pleasurable. So I decided why not and try to pleasure my husband. Kissing Drogo neck he groaned as I began to nibble on his neck to repay him for the healing bite mark he gave me a few days earlier.

As I kissed and nibbled on his neck and down his chest Drogo moaned. Getting on top of Drogo I straddled his hips. Drogo looked at me confused as he had never been in this position before.  **“I want to ride you My Sun and Stars.”** I explained as I guided his member to my clit. 

Feeling his member inside me both Drogo and I moaned at the feel of each other. Feeling him inside me like this I felt so full. Placing my hands on Drogo shoulders I began to move my hips starting to ride him as I looked into his eyes. Drogo's eyes stayed on me as he ran his hands down my body cupping my breasts before going down my stomach and eventually resting on my hips holding them in his hands. 

I continued my bouncing until Drogo rose up with me in his lap, the action making me cry out in pleasure. Our faces inches from one another I rested my hands on either side of his face holding him as Drogo squeezed my hips and began thrusting into me. Moaning our eyes never left one another’s as he kissed me softly despite the hard thrusts he was giving me. Feeling the tight coil I went down to meet his thrusts feeling so close to orgasm I wrapped my arms around his neck using Drogo as my anchor. Drogo, feeling I was close, held me tightly in his arms as he continued his thrusts into me.

Soon I felt my dam break and I moaned my release in his ear. Feeling my release Drogo gave one particular hard thrust and I felt his seed spray inside me. Once our orgasms subsided Drogo continued to hold me in his arms, our foreheads touching. I kissed Drogo’s lips softly and he answered cradling my face in his hands. Looking at Drogo I smiled and he did the same as he removed me from his member and laid me down beside me.

**“Moon of my Life.”** He whispered against my skin.  **“My Sun and Stars.”** I whispered back, kissing his lips softly. Hearing Drogo's steady heartbeat I fell asleep as the sun began to rise.


	8. Honeymoon Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drogo and Daenerys enjoy their honeymoon bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones

I didn’t wake up till mid afternoon since Drogo and I spent all night and most of the early morning having sex. Opening my eyes I gazed up at Drogo seeing he was still fast asleep.  Seeing Drogo asleep he looked happy and peaceful. Smiling at my sleeping husband I kissed his cheek and removed myself from his grasp to put on my shift.

Getting out of bed I gazed at my dragon eggs seeing the candles surrounding them had gone out. Going to them I lit the candles once more watching them. Leaning close to them it seemed like something was moving inside the eggs. Seeing this I smiled as I petted my eggs. They may have looked like they have been turned into stone like Magister Illyrio said, but that wasn’t the case. They were alive, they were waiting to hatch at the right moment.

Still staring at my eggs I barely noticed Drogo sit down behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist.  **“Why do you stare at those rocks, little moon?”** Drogo wondered. Turning around to face him I saw Drogo was once dressed in his leather pants. Seeing Drogo's confused expression I couldn’t help but chuckle and smile.

Leaning forward I held his face in my hands and kissed him softly.  **“They’re not rocks My Sun and Stars. They’re Dragon eggs.”** I explained.  **“Dragons? Like you? The fat man said you were of Dragon’s blood.”** Drogo wondered.

**“Yes, I have Dragon’s blood. My ancestors long ago were friends with dragons and grew a bond so strong it lasted for centuries.”** I explained. Drogo rested his chin on my shoulder thinking for a moment before he looked very closely at my eggs. His eyes inches from the eggs. I watched him study the eggs before he jumped back in surprise.

**“Do you see it?”** I asked, wondering if he saw the baby dragons that laid in their eggs.  **“Dragons.”** He said alarmed. I nodded smiling.  **“You know there’s a prophecy that comes with my family.”** I told him.  **“Every time a dragon is born, three dragon eggs come into the world as well.”**

**“My brother always says he’s a dragon.”** I continued looking at my eggs.  **“No.”** Drogo argues.  **“Your brother is a beggar, a worm. No dragon. You are beautiful, strong and have dragon eggs. You are a dragon.”**

Hearing what Drogo had to say my heart warmed and I leaned forward touching my husband's forehead with my own. Smiling Drogo nuzzled my nose and gave me a soft kiss.  **“My Moon.”** Drogo whispered against my skin. I smiled as he held me in his embrace.  **“My Sun and Stars.”**

After a few moments of being in each other’s embrace we reluctantly let each other go as we had to make up for lost time. Standing up I got dressed in a vest, leather pants and my skirt. Once I was dressed I braided Drogo’s hair and he grabbed his weapons strapping them to his waist before giving me a long kiss goodbye. When Drogo left Irri and Jhiqui came in.

**“Hello girls.”** I greeted them happily. **“Good afternoon Khaleesi.”** Irri greeted back bowing. **“Hello Khaleesi.”** Jhiqui said bowing as well. I smiled at them and sat down on a nearby stool  as Irri and Jhiqui did my hair. Irri and Jhiqui both did two braids on either side of my head this time before letting them meet to be bound together.

Once my hair was done I slipped on my boots and headed outside so I could get ready to ride for the day. Coming outside I saw Rakharo and Kovarro with their horses as well as another man holding the reins of my horse. Looking at the men I could see he wasn’t a slave but one of Drogo’s Bloodriders. I remember seeing him at my wedding.  **“Khaleesi, my name is Aggo. The Khal assigned me to be one of your guards.”** Aggo said to me.

**“An honor it is to meet you Aggo. So shall we ride for the day?”** I said smiling. Aggo smiled nodding seeing that I treated him with respect. After Aggo handed me my reins I got onto Silver saddle. Irri had to help me a little bit but I was getting closer to be able to do it by myself. Once on my horse I asked two slaves to gather two horses for Irri and Jhiqui. Everyone else might see them as slaves but I saw them as family as my sisters.

Once Irri and Jhiqui mounted their horses it was time for the Khalasar to head out for the day. Knowing it was only mid afternoon I knew we wouldn’t stop till the moon would be high so we could cover more ground on our journey to Vaes Dothrak. From Pentos Vaes Dothrak was a two month journey and we were only in our second week and since Drogo and I made the Khalasar be behind by six hours I knew today was going to be a long day. But I never complained, as long as I was with my husband and our people and away from Viserys I was happy. Yet I was concerned on how long Viserys would remain patient.

Riding I smiled as a soft breeze blew by making the hot sun more bearable. We have been riding for about three hours as the late afternoon sun shone overhead. As we rode I noticed Drogo was riding close to me. Which was strange as he was usually leading the Khalasar. Gazing at my husband I saw he had a look of mischief on his face. Which confused me at first until I realized what he wanted and I looked at him knowingly but turning away blushing.

Drogo coming up close to me he whispered softly in my ear.  **“Come with me.”** Nodding I followed behind him as he rode ahead of the Khalasar. Not seeing the Khalasar behind us anymore Drogo dismounted from his horse and helped me down from mine. Taking my hand Drogo and I disappeared amongst the tall grass that was as tall as trees.

Drogo looking over my head seeing that we were carefully hidden he leaned down kissing me. His kiss was rough and demanding. Wrapping my arms around him I couldn’t help but laugh as he laid me down on the forest floor.  **“My Sun and Stars!”** I giggled.  **“Moon of my Life.”** Drogo said against my skin as he nibbled along my collarbone. I smiled as Drogo took off my clothes and I removed his leathers.

Both of us naked Drogo kissed me hard, his tongue wrestling with my own. As our tongues fought for dominance over the other I wrapped my legs around his waist and I felt his member  brush past my clit. As Drogo and I felt his member nearly enter me we both moaned.  **“My Sun and Stars.”** I pleaded. Drogo hearing my plea pulled me onto his lap and swiftly entered me.

**“Moon of My Life.”** Drogo moaned as he started bouncing me on his member.  **“My Khal.”** I moaned, something I know would drive him wild. Drogo grabbed my hips in a bruising manner and began to bounce me up and down on his member in a brutal pace forcing me to do nothing but hold on. Wrapping my arms around Drogo’s neck I rested my head on his shoulder as he used my body for his pleasure. Feeling the familiar coil I crushed myself to his body moaning as I did.

Drogo seemed to go faster and grabbed the back of my head, his fingers intertwined in my hair as our lips met. Kissing him I began to bounce of my own accord and soon came with a loud moan Drogo followed after me thrusting his member inside my warmth making sure his seed went inside my womb. Drogo and I were drenched in sweat. Catching my breath Drogo went behind me and started kissing my back. Seeing he wanted to take me again I wasn’t surprised.

Getting on my hands and knees Drogo kissed up and down my back before carefully guiding himself into me. Drogo was gentle this time knowing he was rough the first time. Feeling Drogo’s member in my warmth I began to thrust my hips back wanting him to move. Drogo kissed my neck and began to thrust into me. Feeling him move inside me I desperately clutched at the dirt beneath me as he began to create a fast rhythm of thrusting. Moaning, I felt my orgasm fast approaching.

**“Drogo, my Khal.”** I begged. Hearing me Drogo thrusts began brutal like they were moments ago. Feeling the tight coil I began to meet him thrust for thrust before I let go and came over his member. Drogo feeling me orgasm followed after me thrusting roughly into me one last time before I felt him release inside me. Breathing hard Drogo kissed my back and gently pulled his member from my body.

Drogo sat down with me leaning against his chest. Catching our breaths once more Drogo rubbed my arms and thighs trying to remove the ache from us fucking. Looking at Drogo I smiled before leaning my forehead against his jaw, closing my eyes.  **“Moon of My Life, are you tired?”** Drogo asked me with an exhausted laugh.

**“A little, My Sun and Stars.”** I answered smiling. Drogo grinned kissed my hair and stood up with me in his arms. My arms wrapped around his neck we came up to his stallion and he set me upon him sidesaddle. Once I was comfortable Drogo got on behind me holding me to his embrace as he ran to be in front of the Khalasar Silver following obediently behind us. Meeting the Khalasar Drogo began to lead us on our journey while I settled against his chest and soon fell asleep.

Drogo woke me up a few hours later when we made camp. Looking at the sky it seemed the moon had just revealed itself. Looking up at my husband I kissed him as he stopped in front of

our already pitched tent and he got off of his horse before helping me down. Safe on the ground Drogo kissed my forehead and left taking his stallion and Silver to be with the other horses. Going inside our tent I set up my Dragon eggs in their rightful place and stretched out my body waving away the tiredness I felt.

After I set up Drogo and I bed for the night I couldn’t help but think about what we did earlier today. I could feel my skin grow hot from thinking about Drogo and I activities when we were traveling today. Thinking of it, I couldn’t help but blush harder. Shaking my head I went outside to go eat dinner with Drogo. Coming outside I saw Drogo and the Khalasar sitting around the huge fire eating and partying. Coming up to him Drogo smiled seeing me and held out his hand. Placing my hand in his Drogo pulled me down to sit between his thighs holding me in his arms.

Leaning against Drogo’s chest I smiled softly as the Khalasar was having a good time as we all ate dinner. While eating some horse meat I caught eyes with Viserys. Since marrying Drogo I haven’t had any type of contact with Viserys. Mostly I would watch him from a distance but made sure not to be seen. Looking at Viserys I saw he was glaring at me.

Gazing back at him I tried not to show fear but failed miserably as I burrowed into my husband’s embrace. Drogo, noticing this he held me tighter against him trying to see what scared me but Viserys had disappeared from sight. Kissing my temple Drogo comforted me as he held me in his arms protecting me from the world. After eating dinner Drogo and I stayed with the Khalasar for an hour or two longer before catching my eyes motioning towards our tent. Smiling, I nodded and went with him to our tent. 

Walking hand in hand Drogo and I headed to our tent. Coming inside our tent I began to take my clothes off while Drogo was blowing out a few candles. Climbing into bed Drogo followed after me kissing my forehead as he held me in his arms.  **“Moon of My Life.”** Drogo whispered, kissing my forehead.  **“My Sun and Stars.”** I whispered back leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Laying in Drogo’s embrace I smiled softly as I held My Sun and Stars in my arms before slowly falling asleep.


	9. Viserys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Viserys get into a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Game of Thrones

Riding the next day was rather long. Drogo wanted us to ride a few extra hours so that we could find camping ground so Drogo and his Bloodriders could go hunt. We left before the sun had started to rise and have been riding since. As I rode by Irri and Jhiqui I could see how tired the slaves were as they walked beside us. Seeing that all the slaves were tired from walking so long I called a stop wanting everyone to take a break.

As they did I slid off Silver saddle and disappeared in the high grass. Finding a clearing I took a breath, breathing in the fresh air. Taking in the silence I hear the pounding of hooves fast approaching. Turning towards the sound I see Viserys riding up on his horse. “You dare! You dare command me!” Viserys yelled, jumping off of his horse.

“I am the Dragon!” Viserys declares proudly as he wraps his hand around my throat. “I don’t take orders from savages or their sluts.” Viserys finished his sword pointing dangerously close to my throat. Before I could do anything to fight back he was forcibly pulled away falling to the ground choking as Rakharo had his whip around Viserys neck.

**“Do you want him dead Khaleesi?”** Rakharo asked as we watched my brother struggle for breath.  **“No.”** I said.  **“Make him walk.”** I said nothing more and we joined back up with the Khalasar.

Making camp that night Drogo and his Bloodriders seemed relieved. I smiled at their rowdiness as they gave out many hollers and praises to The Great Stallion. After camp was set up for the next few days Drogo and his Bloodriders went off to hunt. Knowing Drogo and his Bloodriders would be out late I decided to stay in my tent for the remainder of the night. In my tent I stayed mostly to myself until dinner came and I asked Irri and Jhiqui to eat with me.  After dinner Irri and Jhiqui left leaving me to be alone. 

Once Jhiqui and Irri were gone I tended to the fire so it would still be burning when Drogo came home. After tending the fire I got out of my shift and climbed into bed. Laying in bed I snuggled deeply in the furs before falling asleep.As I slept all was quiet until I heard a soft rustling noise. Opening my eyes the fire was dimly lit but gave off enough light to show my massive husband coming into our tent. 

Watching I pretended to be asleep as I saw Drogo try to be quiet as he removed his bow and arrows from his back and sat down by the fire tending to it.  **“Moon of My Life, I know you're awake.”** Drogo chuckled gazing at me. I couldn’t help but blush and smile as I covered my naked body with a fur blanket before sitting beside him at the fireplace.

**“My Moon.”** Drogo whispered as he kissed me. I smiled into our kiss before we parted and I hugged him close.  **“Are you hungry My Sun and Stars?”** I wondered, kissing his shoulder before I grabbed some horse meat and sweet bread placing it on a plate before handing it to him. Taking the food Drogo began to eat as I poured him a horn of fermented mare’s milk.

Watching my husband he ate in silence as we sat side by side. When he was done eating Drogo looked troubled.  **“My Sun and Stars what is wrong?”** I asked worriedly. Looking at me Drogo took my hand holding it in his.  **“Rakharo told me your brother attacked you.”** Drogo said.

**“Are you alright?”** He wondered. I smiled.  **“My Sun and Stars, I am alright, don’t worry.”** Drogo still didn’t seem to be comforted by my answer.  **“Moon of My Life, he could have killed you today.”** Hearing Drogo’s words I nodded knowing my brother could have easily killed me because I told the Khalasar to rest. 

Gazing deep in my eyes Drogo rested his forehead against mine holding me close.  **“Moon of My Life, you are mine and I don’t want to lose you.”** Drogo whispered.  **“And I don’t want to lose you My Sun and Stars.”** I whispered softly back to my husband.  **“My Moon, promise me this. Never be alone with your brother, please let one of your Bloodriders or me to be with you.”** Drogo begged. Seeing Drogo beg for my safety from my brother I started to cry.

**“I promise to The Great Stallion, that I will never be alone with my brother.”** I told Drogo. Drogo gave me a weak smile and carefully wiped away my tears. I smiled at his touch and kissed him softly. Kissing my forehead Drogo stood up and searched for something in a chest. Wrapping my arms around my knees I pulled them close to my chest as I watched him.

**“Moon of my life I want you to take this.”** Drogo told me as he sat down showing me a dagger with a brown leather handle in a brown sheath. Taking it into my hands I pulled the dagger free from its sheath and saw it was beautifully made of silver steel.  **“Let it protect you when I cannot.”** Drogo said. Gazing at Drogo I nodded and leaned up to kiss him. Drogo held me tightly in his arms and soon carried us to bed to sleep.

Resting on Drogo’s chest I smiled my arms wrapped tightly around him as I slept.


	10. Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another Khalasar is seen nearby Drogo has to go to war, but not before Daenerys has to tell him something very important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Games of Thrones

It was early morning and I was tending the fire while Drogo was asleep as I felt the sudden urge to throw up. Being careful as to not wake up I ran outside my tent and began to throw up. Throwing up my dinner from last night I soon felt delicate hands hold my hair back. Turning around I saw Irri holding my hair while rubbing soothing circles on my back while Jhiqui sat beside me with a water skin and towel in hand.  Heaving I tried to be quiet before I was finally able to stop.

**“Khaleesi, are you alright?”** Jhiqui asked me concerned which immediately made me hush worried that her voice woke up Drogo. Seeing what I was doing Jhiqui nodded.  **“Khaleesi, are you alright?”** She repeated in a small whisper. 

I nodded slowly before sitting up with Irri help. Irri’s mother being a healer for Drogo’s father Khalasar before she passed away Irri knew some of the healing arts and began looking over me. Jhiqui softly patted my forehead with a towel and gave me the water skin. Taking the waterskin I swished the water in my mouth trying to remove the taste of bile from my mouth before spitting it out. As Irri continued to check over me she weighed my breast in her hand making me freeze. Irri saw it as nothing to worry about before we met eyes.

**“Khaleesi, when was the last time you bled?”** Hearing Irri’s question I touched my flat stomach.  **“A gift from The Great Stallion.”** Irri smiled. Jhiqui hearing I was pregnant she smiled and quietly clapped for me. I couldn’t help the tears of joy that fell from my eyes at finding out I was pregnant. All of us were happy about my pregnancy Irri, Jhiqui, and I had a group hug.

Standing up Irri helped me straighten my clothes while Jhiqui carefully wiped away my tears of joy so it didn’t seem like I was crying to begin with. After Irri and Jhiqui found out about my pregnancy I went back inside my tent to see my husband was still sleeping. Glad he was, I continued to tend to our fire and gaze at my dragon eggs holding them close to me. All the while thinking of the child that now grew within me.

Rubbing my stomach I thought of Drogo and I baby and a golden skinned baby boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes came to mind. I didn’t know but I knew the baby inside me was a boy, I could feel it. Drogo and I were going to have a son and it was going to look just like Drogo, beautiful with the heart of a warrior. As I thought about Drogo and I babe I saw Drogo was beginning to stir. Stopping in my thoughts I crawled over to our bed to greet my husband.

Looking at Drogo I watched as he tried to find me but only felt air. Smiling, I began to caress my husband’s hair.  **“My Sun and Stars, it's time to rise and greet the morning.”** I said. Drogo opened his chocolate eyes and gazed into my violet ones.  **“Moon of My Life.”** Drogo voice sounding sleepy.

**“Hello My Sun and Stars.”** Leaning down I kissed Drogo and he raised his hand to cradle my face as our tongues intertwined with one another.  **“The Bloodriders and I are going to go hunt today.”** Drogo told me.  **“Alright My Sun and Stars I’ll be here waiting for your return.”** I said smiling.

Drogo grinned and pulled me back in for another kiss. Kissing Drogo it was soft and sweet as I absently played with his hair. Giving Drogo a peck on his lips I stood up and decided to get Drogo and I breakfast ready. Sitting in front of our small dining table I laid Drogo and I a breakfast of dried horse meat, plums, some fermented mare’s milk for Drogo and water for myself. Sitting down ready to eat Drogo wrapped a leather shift around his waist. The shift was made of brown leather and ended right above his knees.

Sitting down Drogo kissed me before he began to eat. Looking at Drogo I smiled as I ate trying to figure out how I was going to tell him I was pregnant with his child.  **“My Sun and Stars, what do you and the Bloodriders plan to hunt today?”** I wondered, taking a bite of one of my plums.  **“Bears. They are well known around this area and they make good pelts.”** Drogo told me.

**“As soon as we’re done eating, we’re gonna go.”** Drogo continued. Drogo’s eyes seemed to gleam at the idea of going hunting and I smiled at my husband's amusement. After breakfast Drogo and I both got dressed and left our tent. Coming out of our tent we saw Rakharo and Qotho riding towards us before jumping off their horses.

**“Khal, Rakharo and I have seen a Khal Savo Khalasar. They will be upon us soon.”** Qotho told Drogo, paying no attention to me. Qotho was one of Drogo’s Bloodriders that didn’t like me because I was a foreigner but knew to respect me or Drogo would have his head. Hearing Drogo had to go to war I clutched at his arm nervous at the thought at possibly losing him. Seeing my fear Drogo pulled me closer to him. **“Gather the riders, we leave at once.”**

Qotho and Rakharo nodded and left. As they left Qotho and Rakharo started shouting orders and our warriors stopped what they were doing and gathered their weapons. Going back into our tent Drogo went to do the same. Watching Drogo gather his weapons I was quiet. I know he needed to focus before going to the battlefield. Once he had his weapons I went to Drogo kissing him hard. Drogo answered my kiss with the same intensity. Pulling away our foreheads were touching as we held each other, our eyes closed.

**“Moon of My Life.”** Drogo whispered.  **“My Sun and Stars come back to us. Our son and I need you.”** I told Drogo announcing my pregnancy as I placed his hand on my stomach. Opening my eyes Drogo looked at me shocked at finding out I was pregnant before his expression turned to love. I would have smiled but I was so terrified of losing Drogo, I couldn’t bring myself to do it.

Drogo could see this so he pulled me close hugging me to his chest.  **“My Moon, I vow to The Great Stallion that I will come back to you and our son.”** Drogo swore. I nodded against his chest and we kissed once more. Our kiss was hard and intense yet filled with love. Giving one last kiss to my forehead Drogo left without a word.

Following after him I saw he was mounting his stallion.  **“Riders to battle!”** Drogo yelled his arakh high in the air. Everyone else cheered holding their weapons high in the air. Watching my husband he stampeded out of the Khalasar with his riders behind him. As he did I tried not to cry watching as My Sun and Stars went off to battle. 


End file.
